Fanon:Moom War Part 4
What about Patrik? Note: Patrik's point of view for the majority of the story. Patrik and HerroPeople hurried through the forest, hoping to keep themselves from prying eyes. Both had Bush Gear equipped, but they knew that they were moving, and so would be visible. Where were they heading? Deeper into the forest. They had to get away from the Wiki tribe. They stopped at a clearing. Peering out, Patrik couldn't see anything. But what if the Wiki tribe ambushed them as they stepped out. "HerroPeople, can you see if there's anyone hiding out there? We don't want to be caught," Patrik said. He knew that HerroPeople could see farther through his Bush Gear, but he also had a plan. HerroPeople complied, and after a few seconds, he said, still taking a last cursory look, "No. No one." Patrik didn't hesitate. He equipped Bull Helmet and swung his katana at HerroPeople, dealing an almost killing blow. Before HerroPeople could heal or even react, Patrik placed down a Spinning Spike, and that was the end of HerroPeople. "No one fights with me," Patrik growled. "No one betrays me." "Unfortunately, HerroPeople has already betrayed you," came a voice. Patrik turned and found himself staring into the eyes of Pokegeek and Cofefe. As he glanced around him, Loading, Grey, and Witherboss surrounded him. Pokegeek raised his Repeater Crossbow and aimed. "Drop—your—weapons," he said, not loudly, but firmly. Not wanting to be pegged in the forehead, Patrik threw down his katana. He flung his Hunting bow on the ground, along with his Bull Helmet and Bush Gear. "Search him," Pokegeek said to Loading. "Nothing?" "Nothing," Loading replied. "No more hats or accessories." "Take his resources," Pokegeek said. "I don't want to die with an arrow stuck in my abdomen." Loading complied, and soon Patrik was weaponless and helpless. "Move," Pokegeek said. He and Grey always kept their crossbows trained at his head. Cofefe stood nearby with his spear, and Loading and Witherboss cut off any chance of escape. As the group strolled through the forest towards Wiki base, they heard a crashing sound behind them. "iHACKER," Loading hissed. Sure enough, the hacker lord charged at them, swinging his polearm, and overall causing mass damage. In the chaos, Patrik broke free, but somehow he didn't think his captors would care if he got killed. He broke through the forest and found himself in a small village, inhabited by two people. One was a noob, using a Repeater Crossbow and Stick. The other used Daggers and a Repeater Crossbow as well. Patrik didn't care who these people were. Roughly shoving the first noob, he grabbed the Repeater Crossbow and gunned down the previous user. The second one landed a hit, but Patrik fired back and killed the second person. Then, he took the first person's Stick and gathered some 2000 Food, 2000 Wood, and 1000 Stone. Grabbing the Daggers and a Repeater Crossbow, Patrik hurried away. He didn't want to meet iHACKER, nor did he want to meet the Wiki tribe. But his luck did not last. Soon, the Wiki tribe came barreling out of the forest, iHACKER at there heels. As he watched, iHACKER swung his polearm, and Loading, who was at the back of the group, was sent flying, hit his head on the ground, and slumped, unconscious. At that moment, Patrik felt a surge of regret for his actions. The Wiki tribe was about to be demolished. He had once helped them. He had once been a friend. Now that time was gone. But maybe now that time could come back. Maybe he could redeem himself. Why had he joined iHACKER? What had he hoped for? With a cry of defiance, he launched himself at iHACKER, who was caught unbalanced after swinging his spear. The hacker crumpled to the ground, but he quickly picked himself up. Patrik was aware of Pokegeek, Cofefe, Witherboss, and Grey watching with the same astonishment as they had watched Daniel fight iHACKER. But he didn't care. He swung his Daggers, and for what he lacked in sheer power, he made of in courage—and adrenaline. He whirled his Daggers around like a demon, tearing shreds of iHACKER's armor. Recovering from his temporary setback, iHACKER swung his spear, sending Patrik flying back. Patrik tasted blood, but he didn't let that stop him. He jumped back, and grabbing his Repeater Crossbow, equipped Samurai Armor and gunned the weapon at iHACKER. As iHACKER stumbled backward, Patrik charged, attacking iHACKER and his weapons. Soon, his Daggers were nothing but crumpled pieces of metal, but so was iHACKER's spear. That twig of a polearm snapped as iHACKER stepped on him, tripping the hacker in the process. So Patrik attacked with his bare fists. He landed blows that would have killed iHACKER were it not for his auto-healing. So did iHACKER. Things looked grim. Then Pokegeek unfroze from his initial astonishment and started ripping at iHACKER himself. Grey launched bolt after bolt. Cofefe and Witherboss held back for fear of harming Patrik. iHACKER focused on Patrik, letting his scripts do the rest. Thrice iHACKER bashed Patrik's head into a boulder, and thrice Patrik punched his way right back. His mouth was bloody, his nose broken, and his face sported a black eye. There was a large cut on his chest, along with a big bruise on his left leg. He was clearly on his way out. But soon, iHACKER's scripts failed him. Cofefe had found the perfect times to jab his spear, dealing heavy damage to iHACKER. Soon, Patrik lunged up at iHACKER one more time. It seemed in slow motion that iHACKER fell to the ground. Cofefe charged in and plunged his spear into iHACKER's chest. After three ragged breaths, iHACKER moved no more. But there was no cause for celebration. Patrik was dying. His big gash, along with a few dozen other smaller ones, caused him to lose blood fast. The bruise on his leg made it hard to stand or even move. But his face was the worst. A bloodied mess, it made Patrik nearly unidentifiable. But he had a few words. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry." He didn't have any tears to shed, but if he did, the ground would be covered in his tears. Pokegeek watched, with a soft look in his eyes. "I—I don't know what to say." He glanced at Grey, who stared numbly, unaware of his surroundings. Cofefe and Witherboss tried not to look. "Pokegeek, please," Patrik begged. "Forgive me. This was my last action." He took a few breaths that did not give him comfort. "I'm glad I did something good to the world." Then, he stopped talking. It seemed the world around stopped moving. Pokegeek cried out, a horrid sound escaping his lips, and grabbed Patrik before he fell. "No," he whispered. "No." Cofefe watched numbly. Pokegeek turned. "We will take Patrik. The MooTubers should be back from saving the server." * * * * * * * Pokegeek told the story as the MooTubers listened solemnly. Patrik's body had been covered in a blanket. "I don't know what to think of Patrik," Pokegeek said. "On the one hand, he saved us all from iHACKER. On the other, we might have never had to deal with that extra problem without him." As everyone listened, he proclaimed, "Patrik: Friend or Foe? Friend or Foe?" Friend or Foe? What do YOU think? Vote here.